Newleaf Rail Class 172
The Newleaf Rail Class 172 are a class of 37 diesel multiple units being constructed for use by Home Rail and Leeds Rail from 2016 onwards. Additionally, eight older 172/0s are being imported from the United Kingdom. Home Rail are set to receive ten two-car and fifteen three-car Class 172/4 units as well as the eight two-car Class 172/0 units, while Leeds Rail will take delivery of twelve four-car Class 172/5 units several months later. The Class 172s are part of the Bombardier Turbostar family and as such are a development of the earlier Class 170 and 171 units. The first Class 172s have been completed and delivered and are currently ongoing testing. Service History The order for the 172/4s for Home Rail was announced on April 12th 2014, to strengthen services across the network by supplementing the current 171 fleet currently in operation. The order specified twenty-five units in two different formations of two- and three-car sets, equipped with Dellner couplings instead of the class standard BSI to allow them to work in multiple with the 171 fleet, along with the 185 fleet as long as one of the two units is isolated, for example, when a unit is being recovered. Delivery of these units are expected between 2016 and early 2017, with the entire fleet being in service when the Home Trams routes transfer over to Class 387 operation in late 2016. Leeds Rail placed their order for twelve four-car units shortly after to supplement their existing fleet to relieve the large problem of overcrowding. These units are being constructed alongside the 172/4s for Home Rail, however also comprise of end gangways to allow passengers to walk through the train whilst working in multiple. In 2015, the 172/0 fleet currently in use in the United Kingdom was announced to be replaced with new build EMUs following the electrification of the line. It was announced in 2016 that these would transfer to Home Rail later in the year to supplement the 171s and the 172/4s after recieving a full internal refresh, repaint and modifications to make the units compatible with the rest of the fleet. These units are expected to transfer between March and October 2016, with the downfall in carriages in the UK expected to be covered by other DMUs. 172401 was delivered to Home Rail's maintenance facility in late March 2016, and quickly entered gauge testing along with driver training. The unit is expected to enter mainline running in April 2016, ahead of an expected Newleaf Island passenger certification (which is different to the UK spec which the class currently holds) and an expected entry to service along with the first 172/0 in May 2016. Fleet details The Class 172/0 trains were initially in use in the United Kingdom with London Overground. They will be imported and refurbished in 2016–2017 ahead of a planned entry into service in 2017. Like the Class 172/4s, they are non-gangwayed. However, the Class 172/5s ordered by Leeds Rail will have gangways.